New Artificial Intelligence
by drunkviper21
Summary: Gero is revived using the dragonballs and all of a sudden 18 dissapears. Gero has plans for 18 and is about to make his newest line of androids and somehow they look very familiar.
1. Revival of an Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own I don't owned Dragon Ball Z. I only did this for fun and I'm really not making any money off this. So you can't sue me, and if you did you wouldn't get anything because I'm poor.  
  
Yeah that's right. As you can tell from the title this is a story about new androids. It's really exciting and it has a ton of fighting parts. It's my first fan fiction so go easy on me. Read it and please write a review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New Artificial Intelligence - Chapter 1: Revival of an Enemy  
  
It was an ordinary day at Krillin's home. At the time Krillin sound asleep and 18 was already up and began to make breakfast for her family. It was still dark outside, why wouldn't it be it was 6:00 am. 18 grabbed about 3 eggs and was about to crack them, when she felt piercing pain her neck. She struggled to maintain her conciseness, but the pain was too much for her. Then with an unexpected burst of pain, she fell to the ground, lying there unconscious.  
  
Krillin woke up about 2 hours later. "Hey where's 18" he said to himself. She probably just went to the store to pick up some food he thought to himself. He opened the door to the fridge and it was full. All the milk, juice, and eggs were there. "What the hell" He looked down at the eggs that were splattered on the floor. "This isn't good." He told himself, beginning to question 18's location. "Hey dad, who are you talking to, and where's mom?" Marron had just woken up and quickly asked Krillin about the whereabouts of her mother. "Um I don't know, but do you know anything about those eggs down there?" Krillin asked hoping to get a straight answer. "No I don't have a clue." Marron replied still rubbing her eyes. Krillin went over to the phone to call Goku to see if he knew anything.  
  
"Hey Goku!" Krillin yelled to his Saiyan friend on the other end of the phone. "Hey, don't yell so loud, do you know what *yawn* time it is." Goku said still half asleep. "Forget about that, is 18 at your house, cause she isn't here" Krillin questioned. "What, no why would she be" Goku replied sounding a little worried, about Krillin's wife. "Man, I'm worried like shit, she never goes anywhere without telling me, and that's not even the worst part. I also saw some eggs cracked on the floor." Krillin said, his voice lowering, making sure Marron wouldn't hear. "Oh man, that isn't good. Just let me detect her power level." Goku then concentrated all of his ki on the area around him. "I can't locate her power level, it's like she has a cloaking device on her. Someone doesn't want her power level to be detected, or location." Goku explained. "Crap" Krillin said, more worried than ever. "Don't worry, I'll be at your house soon." Reassured Goku.  
  
Meanwhile in a dark cave, far from Krillin's house 18 just regained conciseness on the floor. "What where am I?" 18 said, rubbing her head from the sharp pain in her neck. She looked around and saw the dragonballs next to her. "What the hell, what are they doing here." 18 said, trying to figure out an explanation. They all began to light up, and in a giant flash of yellow and orange aura, the dragonballs disappeared. "Oh shit, did I ... no I couldn't have ... could I?" 18 became nervous and began to breath heavily. "Oh no, someone just made a wish, but who?" Goku said as he was at Krillin's house.  
  
Back at the dark cave a lighted figure in the cave appeared. "No way, it can't be you, IT JUST CAN'T BE YOU!!!!!!" 18 screamed at the dark figure. "It can, and it is" the figure said. "NO, I WOULD NEVER WISH YOU BACK, YOU'RE EVIL, I'M GOOD, I WOULD NEVER TO THAT!!!!" 18 said, beginning to cry a little. The figure stepped out of the shadows. "Believe it 18, you wished me back. I'm back. Dr. Gero is back!!!!"  
  
"Shit, I just sensed a really strong new power level where the dragonballs once where. It's a very high power level, about 20,000,000 and its really familiar." Goku explained. "What are you waiting for, we have to go there to see who it is, maybe that'll give us a clue to 18's disappearance." Krillin said. They flew off in search of the new power. They quickly arrived and noticed 18, but they also noticed the new figure. "Oh my god, its you, Dr Gero." Goku said. "It's me, and thanks to 18, I'm back for a long time. She wished me back." Dr Gero replied. "No way, 18 would never do something like that" Krillin pleaded. "She can and she did. In every android I implanted a safety mechanism. After I saw what Android 16 did, I made sure every single android had one. As soon as I died, I would activate it, and the androids that would still be alive would get the dragonballs and wish me back once again." Dr Gero explained on. "That's what 18 felt in the morning, the pain in her neck was just the mechanism working." "Why did you activate it now, why not back then." 18 asked. "Simple answer my dear 18, I was creating the ultimate super computer, that would create a whole new line of androids. When 18 asked for the Shenlong to bring me back, the supercomputer was also revived and stronger than ever. The new androids would make Cell look like pussy." Dr Gero went on. "You'll never make those androids if you die first!" Krillin then fired a large ki blast at Dr Gero.  
  
18 jumped in and took the blast at full force. "No, 18!!!" Krillin screamed. "Why did you take the blast 18!" "I don't know, I can't control my self anymore." 18 said, puzzled. "What did you do to her!" Krillin insisted. "You people are pathetic. That safety mechanism not only brought me back, but also protects me for life. 18 will become my bodyguard. Whatever you do, will only hurt her!" Dr Gero smirked. "Now I'll be leaving" 18 uncontrollably followed after. Krillin tried to chase after 18, but Goku stopped him. "No Krillin, we can't fight him directly. Let's just gather the rest of the fighters. This is not going to be a regular fight." They flew off despite thee fact that they had to leave a great friend behind. "I'll signal everyone to meet at my house." Goku transmitted the message to all of the fighters: Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, & Yamcha.  
  
They all met at Goku's house. "Everyone listen up." Goku began. "Dr Gero has returned and he's made 18 his slave body guard." Everyone in the room went silent. They all realized what a big threat Dr Gero was. He nearly enslaved the whole world. "Don't worry Kakarot, I'll kick his mechanical ass again." Vegeta stated. "It's not that easy Vegeta. He's planning on making a new line of androids, and we don't know where his supercomputer is. Plus every time we attack him, the mechanism in 18's neck turns on and blocks the attacks." Goku explained. "Get your GI suits ready, this is going to be a hell of a battle"  
  
Piccolo slipped out of his guardian vest and white pants and put on his normal purple uniform and training mantle. Yamcha merely switched his dirty orange GI for a clean one. Krillin had reverted to the orange GI that he and his comrades had received from Master Roshi. Tien adorned a long sleeve blue shirt, with loose slacks. Goten and Trunks changed into the same GI as the others. It was basically the same as Krillin and Yamcha's, but green with no undershirt. Vegeta put on his usual blue GI. Gohan had decided to keep his personal purple fighting GI he had adopted just before he and his friends had defeated Buu. Goku had also readopted his orange and blue GI with his friends, also reverting back to using King Kai's insignia on the back and his own on the front. "Come on guys, lets kick some android ass." Goku motivated.  
  
Meanwhile at Dr Gero's lab ... "Ha, this new line of androids will be complete soon!" Dr Gero yelled. "Why are you doing this, I could snap your neck in half ..." 18 said, when Dr Gero stopped her. "You say another word and I'll put that fuckin mechanism to hits highest level. So shut up and sit there, before you make me mad." Dr Gero threatened. "Heh, I can sense your damn friends trying to save you. They think they can fight me! They won't be able to last a second."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey go easy on me. This is my first fan fiction. It's just building up suspense. Just remember please read & review! 


	2. Upgraded Android

Disclaimer: I don't own I don't owned Dragon Ball Z. I only did this for fun and I'm really not making any money off this. So you can't sue me, and if you did you wouldn't get anything because I'm poor.  
  
That's right I'm back with my second installment of this fan fiction. This section has a lot more fighting scenes then the last. Just read on and remember please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New Artificial Intelligence - Chapter 2: Upgraded Android  
  
"I can sense his lab, it's a giant cave in some mountain." Goku said. "So what Kakarot, just blast it up!" Vegeta said. "Ya!" Goten & Trunks said in unison. "Its not that easy, there's some kind of field that protects it." Goku explained on. "When we get there, expect anything!" They all approached the lab and entered in. "Ah, I see you have come to save your precious 18." "That's it Dr Gero, your rat ass is mine." Vegeta then leapt straight at Dr Gero and tried to punch him the face. Instead 18 jumped in and got hit right in the gut. "Woman, what are you doing." Vegeta yelled in confusion. "I told you, 18 is in Gero's control!" Krillin said. "Time to make this fun" Dr Gero looked at 18 straight in the eyes and she just paused there. A sudden burst a sharp pain got her in her neck. The pain was so brutal that she fell on her knees. "Are you OK 18!" Krillin yelled. 18 got back up and had a dark smirk on her face, like a changed person. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" 18 said, in a cold voice.  
  
18 jumped up and started off by elbowing Yamcha right in the gut. He fell down from the sudden hit, knocking the breath out of him. Vegeta tried to fire a ki blast at her, but she pushed it back right at him. She flew to Tien and Piccolo who were next to each other, and kicked them right in the knee. Piccolo's leg was OK thanks to regeneration, but the pain knocked him out. Tien on the other hand had his leg from the knee down dislocated. Goten & Trunks took a straight hit to the face. They fell back and blood began running down their nose. Goku tried to convince 18 not to fight but then she just punched him in the throat and making him spit out a large amount of blood. 18 then flew to Krillin and all of a sudden she stopped. "18, you don't have to do this. I'm your husband. We have a daughter, Marron." 18 looked on, then snapped out of it and pushed Krillin down, not even nearly as hard as the rest of the fighters.  
  
Vegeta got really angry and powered up a Big Bang. Goku was on the ground holding his throat and started to get up. "No Vegeta, we don't have to" *Splat* Goku spit out a little more blood. It now began to spread out of his mouth and on his chest. "Why should I believe you, you're already beat." Vegeta rubbed it in. "We can't fight her. Just get Krillin. We can get through to her" Goku pleaded. "Chrome Dome! No way" Vegeta just powered up his Big Bang, but Krillin stepped in front of 18. "Its me. Don't you remember." Gero just powered up a huge blast and it hit all of the Z warriors knocking them right out of the lab. Goku convinced them all to leave and come up with a new plan.  
  
"Vegeta! I told you that we need more than brute force." Goku said. "If it wasn't for Chrome Dome we might have actually defeated her!" Vegeta yelled. Krillin sighed from the onslaught of pain inflicted on his friends. Yamcha entered the room, "Hey guys I hate to say this but me and Tien are out of this. Tien just broke his entire leg, and my back is cracked open. Sorry." "That's Ok, just heal fast" "This isn't going to be that easy. It's only going to get harder. He only used one android ... 18, and soon he'll have more. We need a plan!"  
  
"Damn you Kakarot why don't you just blast the living shit out of the lab and Gero." Vegeta said. "You forgot about 18" Goku reminded. "Just get Krillin to talk to 18. She starts to go normal again, right when she sees him" Gohan contributed. "We tried that but Gero just blasted us up" Goten reminded. "We just have to get Krillin to talk to her long enough. The rest of us will decoy Gero." Goku said as gave out orders. "OK Kakarot this better work. I'm warning you! If it doesn't than I'll blast every thing up." Vegeta said. They all left, with the orders they were told.  
  
Krillin went directly to 18. "Hey Gero, I'm over her" Trunks said, trying to get the Android creator to fall for the plan. "I'm over here metal butt" Goten said, sticking his tongue out. "Bring it on Android ass" Vegeta told. "Come on bring it on" Goku said. Meanwhile Krillin was convincing 18. "Come on 18. We love each other. We're married. Remember what Gero tried to do. He wanted to kill you." Gero noticed what they were doing so he activated the chip at full power. 18 screamed cause of the intense pain piercing through her whole body, her head was in pain the worst. Her eyes went black, as if there was no light in here body left. "18, are you OK" Krillin asked. "I don't care for you anymore, I am now 100% controlled by Gero, nothing can stop me now!!!!!!" 18 said.  
  
Vegeta quickly noticed the new 18 and recalled what he had said earlier. He fired straight at 18. It seemed like it hit her. Vegeta laughed at the perfect shot he had made. The smoke and dust cleared and 18 just stood there powering up a Big Bang of her own. She fired knocking everyone out. Dr Gero sensed this and just put up a barrier. There was a very powerful barrier already around the supercomputer, keeping it intact. Trunks bravely was the first one to get up and began throwing a barrage of punches at 18's stomach. She grabbed Trunks by both arms and slammed him through the ground. 18 then flew out, hoping she would have more room. Every one of the Z fighters followed. "Dad, use the Kamehameha!" Gohan told his father. Gohan stalled 18 while Goku powered it up. Gohan took a punch to the side of the face and flew along the side of the mountain.  
  
Goku had powered his blast up, and chanted "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA" The blast flew at 18 and hit its target. The after shock forced all of the fighters to fly back to avoid further injury, if it was possible. 18 was just standing there containing the blast in the palm of her hand. The blast began to seep through her palm. 18 began to smirk along with Gero. She began to power up and everyone detected it. They knew what was happening, and nothing was going to stop her. She was transforming into her super form. She had never done this. Krillin at this point didn't want to fight his own wife, but he had no choice.  
  
The large burst of light faded away and revealed the new 18 ... Super 18. Her hair was still blonde with a few streaks of red and it reached down to her back and waved around both sides of her body. Her face remained the same with just a more mature look on it. She wore a black undershirt and a dark red vest on top. She had black pants with chains wrapped around her legs and reaching past her feet. Everyone noticed it ... her power level had made it to an intense level of 240,000,000. Even Gero was amazed by the upgraded android's strength.  
  
"Oh shit, this can't be happening" Vegeta exclaimed. "No, not now!" Krillin said. Super 18 was just standing there waiting for the moment some one would attack. "OK everyone go Super Saiyan 2." Everyone powered to SSJ2. Goten started off by using Renzoku. A barrage of ki blasts came out of his fists as he punched at Super 18. They all exploded on contact. "Heh, got ya!" Goten said. "Don't be to sure" Trunks pointed at Super 18. She was standing there, Trunks flew up to her, and Gohan used Zanzoken behind Super 18 and kicked her right in the back. Quickly she turned and grabbed his leg and blasted him. Gohan went flying to the ground brutally beaten. Meanwhile Piccolo was at Karin's Tower getting a bag full of Senzu beans.  
  
Vegeta flew in and faked a kick and tried to punch her in the face. Super 18 just grabbed Vegeta's hand and punched him in the stomach. For this whole battle Super 18 never moved from her spot in the air. She became a little bored of the fight and used an SS Deadly Bomber. The red-purple blast coming from Super 18's hands was powering up by the second. The shock wave shook everyone, and from out of nowhere the blast shattered through the mountains and exploded. The mountains began to crumble the ground quaked. The blast left a giant crater, and all of the fighters were out cold. They were bleeding from all over. Each of their power levels was at an all time low. Super 18 just smirked.  
  
Piccolo just arrived and passed out the Senzu Beans. Super 18 knew that it wouldn't matter, they were going to be beat anyway. "OK, that's it we can't go easy, everyone power up to your highest level!" Goku said. Goku & Vegeta went SSJ4, Gohan, Goten, Trunks went SSJ2 and Krillin & Piccolo powered up. "Everyone power up the strongest attack you have!" Goku, Gohan, & Goten powered a Final Kamehameha, Trunks & Vegeta powered up the Final Flash, Piccolo powered up the Makenkosappo, & Krillin powered up the Destructo Disk. Super 18 was for the first time the slightest bit worried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What a jaw dropping scene. To bad I had to end it there. I guess you have to read the next section to see will the great android Super 18 survive. Remember read and review! 


	3. Father or Not It's Time To Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own I don't owned Dragon Ball Z. I only did this for fun and I'm really not making any money off this. So you can't sue me, and if you did you wouldn't get anything because I'm poor.  
  
OK people this is the section you've been waiting for. Will Super 18 disintegrate and die or will she survive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New Artificial Intelligence - Chapter 3: Father or Not, It's Time To Fight  
  
Then they all fired their blasts. Super 18 took all of the blasts and was knocked out. The mountains rumbled, and Gero's ki barrier was even broken slamming him into the mountains.  
  
"I *heavy breathing* think we did it" Vegeta said. Super 18 got up. "Nooo!" everyone said in unison. They were in disbelief. She got up and gathered up power to perform the Chou Death Ball. The orange and red energy blast gathered up a lot of power, and rumbled through the world. She pointed and the blast directly hit them all. They all fell on the ground bleeding everywhere. Their GI suits were torn and their power levels were barely maintaining over 1,000. Super 18 & Dr Gero just flew back into the lab tending to the super computer in order to make more androids.  
  
"OK everyone, we have to get up, so we can get home and regroup, again" Goku tried to get up. They all tried there hardest and gathered their remaining energy to get up and barely had the strength to fly. They arrived at Goku's house where Bulma & Chi-Chi were waiting for them. "Oh my god, what happened" Chi-Chi asked curiously. "I think we're in trouble." Trunks told Goten. "Hey Piccolo can you pass a few Senzu beans" Goku said as they all were lying on the floor of Goku's living room. Piccolo gave everyone a Senzu bean and they felt their energy returning to them. "We can't keep doing this" Goku said. "Even I was surprised" Vegeta said. "Listen, only 18 went super and all of us couldn't even stand a chance" Gohan said. "Yeah we need a plan" Trunks scratched his head trying to think of something. "We have to think of something fast, there are going to be more androids." Krillin said.  
  
"Come on Android, follow me" Dr Gero, said. They flew off to Goku's home to surprise attack the Z warriors. The Android Team approached Goku's house and Super 18 looked in and saw all of the Z warriors and remembered how life used to be when she was good. She shook her head and powered up a Chou Death Ball in order to destroy all of the Z warriors. They all got out of the house cause they detected her power level. "No don't" Krillin pleaded. The Chou Death Ball was powered up enough. She pointed it in the direction of the fighters. Then when she was about to fire the Death Ball ... she turned around and fired it straight Dr Gero! The explosion then hurt Gero severely for once. Super 18 fell to the ground next to Krillin. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I couldn't stop Gero, I hope I helped. " Super 18 said to them all. "Don't worry, you did help." Krillin said as Super 18 faded away and died. Dr Gero after hearing this quickly flew off, back to his lab in order to regain his power.  
  
"The battle will be easy now, all we have to do is beat Gero and we're done." Vegeta told the fighters. "I guess we could but he might have another Android" Goku said. "Don't be a pussy, come on!" Krillin said.  
  
Meanwhile at Gero's lab ... "It's complete, my first new android, Android 22, finally." Dr Gero said to himself. The tank was filled with a green liquid. The figure inside had black spiked hair and a scar on his tan skinned face. He wore black & green armor. His brown tail was wrapped around his waist and he wore black pants. "So my Android, arise and help me rule this pathetic world." Dr Gero said. The green liquid was draining away, and the wet Android stepped out.  
  
"Gero, get your gorilla ass right here so I can beat it down." Vegeta said. "Come on Gero, bring it on" Goku said. "Too bad, I won't have the pleasure of beating your ass, but this Android will. I present to you ... Android 22." From out of the shadows he appeared. "Holy shit, no way" Gohan said. "Crap" Trunks said. "No way it can't be you" Vegeta said. "Look familiar doesn't he" Gero said. "Guess what! I created the android version of ... Bardock, Goku's father. "No way!" Goku said. "Father! Is that you?"  
  
"Come on Kakarot fight him." Vegeta kicked Goku. "No, I can't fight my father." Goku lied on the ground. "NO, I WILL NOT FIGHT HIM" "Damn you Kakarot, fight him!" "NOO!" "Forget him, let's just fight" 22 quickly flew to Vegeta first. They stared at each other for a second, then 22 grabbed Vegeta's head with both his hands, then fired a ki blast severely injuring his head. He then kicked Trunks & Goten right in the back. He used the Zanzoken and ended up right behind Piccolo and Krillin and bear hugged them. He held tighter and tighter until he could hear their ribs cracking. He then went to Goku and stopped, starring at him. Then he fired a blast straight in his face. It turned out that 22 was just powering up a blast while he stopped. Goku didn't do anything in return. He just remained on the floor. He still didn't want to fight his so-called father.  
  
"Damn it Goku, fight him he's not your father." Piccolo said, holding his rib cage. 22 then jumped in the air, and stood there, hoping someone would follow after. Everyone leapt up except for Goku. 22's fists were surrounded in red and black flames. As soon as they came up, he punched them all down. This wasn't even his true power. He was just having fun. "YOU MONKEY BASTARD. LOOK AR HIS POWER LEVEL. WE NEED YOUR HELP KAKAROT!!!!" Vegeta screamed. The most Goku did was sense 22's power level. It came out to be 87,000,000 and he was just having fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is Goku going to get up and fight, or is he just going to lye there and cry like a baby. Read my next chapter to see what happens and always remember READ & REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Is This The End

Disclaimer: I don't own I don't owned Dragon Ball Z. I only did this for fun and I'm really not making any money off this. So you can't sue me, and if you did you wouldn't get anything because I'm poor.  
  
Will Goku fight or will he stay there, read on and find out. And always remember READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo was now bleeding from his face and blood began to seep through his open wounds. Despite that, he gathered his remaining energy and to power up his Kakusan Yuudou Kikou Ha. He fired hundreds of energy blasts. It surrounded 22 and paused. The energy balls suddenly leaned forward and exploded. Everyone who was looking on knew that, it wouldn't even phase 22, but they had to give it all they had. "We need to power up the highest we can." Gohan said. Goku was still lying on the ground with a blank stare. "Kakarot, power up!!!" Vegeta then flew over to Goku and punched him on the side of the face. Goku just stared at Vegeta for a second then replied, "What did I miss." Goku got up and powered up to SSJ3. Goku then noticed everyone's GI suits were torn and that they couldn't keep this up much longer.  
  
"OK, I have a plan. Piccolo and Krillin, power up a ki barrier. We'll fight him 5 on 1 just to distract him. If he powers up an energy attack, we'll get behind the barrier, and help make it stronger. If the barrier gets strong enough we might have the slightest chance to block the attack and it might go back and hit 22. Ok then come on!!" Piccolo & Krillin flew back a little and powered their ki barriers to their max. If this didn't work they'd be dead. The Saiyans began hand to hand combat quickly punching and kicking him anywhere they could. They noticed behind them the ki barriers were powered up to the max. They turned and saw 22 charging up a Chou Kamehameha. "OK, get back into the barrier." The barrier began to cut through the mountains. They were literally slicing through the middle. 22 shot the dark energy attack and it hit the barrier. The Z warriors forced the shield to stay up. The attack pushed against the barrier and began to shrink. "Now give it every thing you have." Goku said. They powered up barrier more than they ever had and it shot the blast back and connected on its target.  
  
22 fell to the ground and created a crater. His body was bruised and shattered. Some of the metal armor under the android skin began to crack and revealed robotic organs. The Z warriors put so much energy into their attack that they were unconsciously lying on the ground. A pool of blood surrounded them. Their bodies were covered in wounds and bruises. They had never seen anything like this before. Goku tried his hardest and put his finger to his head and transported all of them to his house. They ended up just knocked out, barely conscious. "Did we beat him" *bang* Goten barely had enough energy to get his head up, then hit the floor again. "I think so. Did we dad" Trunks asked. Vegeta remained silent, along with Goku. They knew 22 wasn't dead, but they didn't want to hurt the groups feelings. "Come on Goku, did we beat him" Krillin questioned just wishing to hear yes. Goku didn't reply. "Dad tell us." Gohan pleaded. Goku whispered, "Um ... I don't know how to say this but *cough* no." "What, no way! We gave it all we had." Gohan said.  
  
At Gero's lab ... Two more tanks were filled with the green liquid. The first figure had very long spiked black hair that reached down to his back. A brown tail wrapped around his waist, and he wore armor. The figure next to him also wore armor, but a bit thicker. His hair was spiked and black, but not down to his back.  
  
At Goku's house ... the Z warriors were still lying there, speechless. "This is getting out of hand!" Piccolo tried to get up. "How can we keep doing this!" Trunks said. "Damn those bastards are strong!" Vegeta said. "Why don't we just destroy the source of all of this madness, the computer!" Gohan said. "Ya!" Goten said. "It might work!" Goku said.  
  
"I sense those puny dicks coming. Lets make this fun." Gero said. Then the green liquid began to disappear and the two androids 23 & 24 stepped out. The Z warriors approached and waited for the Android team to come out. "Hey you assholes come out." Trunks said. "Trunks! Nice one!" Vegeta said. "You're catching on!" The android and his creator stepped out, and two other figures walked behind them. "What is this, a family reunion." Gohan said. The figures revealed themselves, "Raditz, Taurus, no way!"  
  
"Shall I introduce you to my new androids. Android 23, Raditz and Android 24, Taurus." Gero said. Vegeta didn't hesitate and used his Garlic Gun. The purple wave of ki appeared to have hit the target, but it seemed to get smaller as if it was sinking into their bodies. The two Saiyan androids went Super Saiyan. "No way" Goten said. "That's it! Power up to SSJ2. We'll distract them." Vegeta, Goku, Gohan & the rest kept using the Zanzoken around the androids. That wasn't a great idea. The android's power level kept raising. The three androids powered up to their max and began to light up with dark energy. They got close together and turned into one. The light cleared and showed the brand new android. "I present to you Ultimate Android 22." Gero said. The android had dark red hair and ripping muscles. He had a black & red vest, with a thin white undershirt. His black pants were baggy and had the android insignia on the front. He was in Super Saiyan 4 form.  
  
"What the hell." Vegeta said. "We have to finish this fast. Use your strongest attacks and ..." before Goku could finish the sentence Ultimate 22 used the Chou Power Ball and knocked the Z warriors out. The mountains were destroyed. They all collapsed and crushed the Z warriors. "Now I will introduce my next android, Android 25." Another Saiyan Android was created. The android had long black hair. His muscles bulged wide open. He wore white pants under his purple-red cloth. His belt was made of gold and had a blue jewel in the center.  
  
"No, this keeps getting worse!!!" Goku said. He knew who this Saiyan was. It was the strongest Saiyan that ever lived, the Saiyan with the strength to rip apart galaxies, the Legendary Saiyan ... BROLLI. They all sensed the power level that toped out to be 2 billion. 25 looked around and noticed the Ultimate Android and the creator. He then flew over to Ultimate 22 and grabbed 22's head and began to absorb his power. Ultimate 22 began to feel the energy dying out off him.  
  
He then absorbed the last remaining body parts of the android and his power was soaring. "What the hell are you doing!" Gero said. Brolli looked over at him and grabbed him and did the same to him. He absorbed the last once of energy from him and threw him aside like a rag doll. When the empty android shell hit the ground, it shattered into dust. 25 then transformed into one of the rarest forms of a Saiyan...Legendary Super Saiyan. His hair turned purple and his muscles ripped out. He launched a Chou Kamehameha and it roared through the mountains. It cut through the mountains and destroyed hundreds of the local cities. Every thing that was there a few seconds ago was reduced to nothing but rubble.  
  
The new android went on a rampage, destroying city by city. The Z fighters quickly teleported to the planet of Kaioshins. "Supreme Kai, we need your help." Goku said. "Sorry, I can't do anything now. We need a miracle. The most you can do is ware him down by fighting him." They teleported back right when 25 begin powering up the Chou Genki Dama. (Dark Spirit Bomb) Even the powering up created a crater. Luckily the Z warriors teleported their families to the planet Kaioshin. He flew up in the air and fired the mile wide energy blast. The blast shattered the ground and shook the entire universe. Everything in the world trembled just before it got destroyed. The world's outer crust was destroyed. Every one on earth died in the blast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is this the end of the z warriors? Will they ever be able to fight this new android off? Read the next chapter to find out. And remember READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own I don't owned Dragon Ball Z. I only did this for fun and I'm really not making any money off this. So you can't sue me, and if you did you wouldn't get anything because I'm poor.  
  
Is the world going to come to an end read and find out. And always remember READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone knew what had happened. The whole world's population was destroyed with one blow. Only a miracle was going to save them now. Meanwhile in the bowels of hell ... was the true Legendary Saiyan, Brolli. He noticed the sudden burst of energy and thought it was a time to take advantage. He fired a ki blast making sure not to disturb anyone else. He flew threw and noticed that everyone was dead and there he was standing, the android copy of himself. "Who the hell are you!" Brolli said. "I'm your android copy dumbass!" 25 responded back.  
  
"You bastard, you're trying to take my place." Brolli yelled at the android. "Bring it on" 25 exclaimed back. Brolli turned into Legendary Super Saiyan. "That's it your ass is mine." He fired a large ki blast shattering his body. "You dick" 25 screamed as he fell to the ground. He fired a blast back. They then used the Dark Angel Blast at each other. The blasts collided and destroyed what little was left of the rubble. "Brolli, you! How are you competing against 25! We could barely keep up with his pinky." "Ha! You couldn't even beat this guy! He's my copy, but our power levels are different. I'll show you my new abilities I learned."  
  
Brolli directed his hands to the ground. The earth below him began to shake and disintegrate. He then put his hands up in the air and clamped them together and moved them to the side forming a semi circle of dark energy. He immediately put his wrists together like he was performing a Kamehameha. The blast appeared through his palms. It was pure dark energy. It had a main blast color of black and a dark red spiral surrounded it. It hit 25 and was so large the blast completely covered the android's body. The high strength metal began to burn off and so did many of the organs that lay inside. "What, how come I don't know that!" 25 said. "Weren't you listening, I learned that attack in hell, and I have more!" Brolli said. The battle was going to be over soon. The battered 25 could barely stand under his own power.  
  
"Now Goku, I'm going to show you my true power. What a Legendary Saiyan can really do!!!" Brolli said. He flew into the air, and closed his eyes while he was powering up. He screamed through the rubble and reopened his eyes, if you can call it that, the pupils had disappeared. Brolli's muscles were bigger than ever, 6 times bigger than normal. His cloth & white pants turned into black baggy pants. His hair remained purple, but now reached down to his back. "This is a level only a Legendary Saiyan can learn...Legendary Super Saiyan 2 (LSS2 for short) The new powered up Brolli punched the ground and let it split open to allow an almost unlimited flow of lava and fire. He put his hands into the lava and let them remain there for a second. He took them out and showed that his arms were covered in flames.  
  
He put his arms against each other to form an "X" and put it in front of his face. He slowly moved them down and fired the blast from his palms. 25 got worried about the new blast and tried to dodge it, but it was heat seeking and followed him straight into a dead end where he was destroyed. His body was ripped apart and pure dark matter flew out of his body and exploded into flames. The flames grew in size forcing the Z warriors to fly off. The flames burned away everything including the lab.  
  
"So Brolli I guess you did it." Goku said. "So aren't you going back to hell." "Ya what ever!" Brolli went back to his normal form and flew off. "Kakarot, you're letting him get away!" Vegeta said. "So what, this might be Brolli's only chance to be good. At least all of this shit is over. Come on, we deserve a break."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man was that a long ride. It's finally over. Now you probably know what I'm going to say so I won't say it ...... nah REMEMBER READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
